Blackmail
by Bad Faery
Summary: Mr. Gold wants to know what lengths Miss French will go to in order to keep her library open.


Isabelle French stared at the man in front of her in disbelief. Since being let out of the hospital, she'd met many of Storybrooke's denizens, all of whom were kind and friendly people. Now, there was Mr. Gold.

"Your keys, Miss French," he told her impatiently, holding out the hand he wasn't using to support himself on his cane. For all that she could see laugh lines around his eyes, Isabelle couldn't imagine Mr. Gold _ever_ laughing.

"I... I don't understand," she stammered, stalling for time. In truth there wasn't much to understand, but she needed to think.

"It's very simple." Mr. Gold rested his hand on her desk, and at least he wasn't still demanding she immediately hand over the keys to the library. "The mayor's office is in charge of paying rent on the library. They have not done so. Therefore, the library is now closed."

Running the library was Isabelle's only connection to the real world. No one else would hire her, and when Mayor Mills offered her the job as librarian, she'd jumped at it. She'd always loved books, and it would give her a chance to meet people. Without it, she'd have nothing to do but sit in her room at Granny's bed and breakfast and stare at the walls. "There must be some kind of misunderstanding," she tried to reason with him. "And I don't understand why I'm being punished for it. If the mayor's office isn't paying their bills, can't you repossess City Hall or something?"

"Because the rent on City Hall has been paid," he informed her. "The rent on every property the mayor's office is responsible for has been paid except for the library. Now, if you would-" He held his hand out for the keys again.

Isabelle fumbled in the petty cash drawer, trying to see how much money she had available to her. Somehow she doubted that the nine dollars and twenty-five cents she'd collected in overdue charges this month would make much of a dent in the rent. "Isn't there another way? The towns _needs_ a library. The school is taking a field trip here tomorrow. Think of the children!"

Mr. Gold stared at her sardonically, and Isabelle blushed. Think of the children indeed. This man clearly never thought about anything but himself. "I'm not running a charity, Miss French."

"Then how about a deal?" she suggested desperately. Everyone, even the girl who was fresh out of the asylum, knew Mr. Gold loved to make deals.

At her words, he perked up a bit, a hunting dog catching a scent. "What did you have in mind?"

"Uh..." she began intelligently. That had really been all the idea she had. She had nothing of value to offer in exchange. "I'll waive any late fees you accrue? Forever?"

Mr. Gold, damn him, looked like he was trying not to laugh. Apparently he could laugh after all, naturally only at another person's expense. "I'd hoped for something a bit more impressive, Miss French."

"I make really good cookies. I'll bake you a batch a week. Any kind you want." He might like that. Ruby had told her he had a sweet tooth.

"Tempting." This time he sounded at least partially serious. "I believe I have a better idea."

Isabelle nodded for him to go ahead, shying back when he came around the desk she was standing behind. "Mr. Gold?"

He paused just in front of her, both hands braced on his cane. "One kiss. One kiss and I'll forgive this month's rent."

The noise she made was more of a squawk than a word. Mr. Gold wanted to kiss her? _Her_? Her eyes raked his face for any sign that he was winding her up, but she could find nothing in his expression. For all the world, he looked like they were discussing the weather.

He wasn't unattractive, Isabelle admitted to herself. If he ever smiled, he might even be handsome. "Miss French?" he prompted her when she didn't reply. "Think of the children."

The children. Right. They'd be so disappointed to miss their field trip. One kiss wouldn't be so bad. After all, it was just a kiss. "All right."

His eyes gleamed in triumph, and before she knew what was happening, his fingers were threading through her hair, pulling her closer to him as his mouth came down on hers. His lips were firm and warm and surprisingly gentle. He didn't demand entrance to her mouth or try to force her into anything. Instead he sucked tenderly on her bottom lip for a long, long moment before releasing her.

"Belle?" he whispered, his dark eyes looking intently into her as their noses brushed, and she wasn't sure what he was asking.

"Mr. Gold?" Whatever the question had been, that wasn't the right answer. The light in his eyes died, and he stepped back, fumbling with his cuffs.

"Ah. Well. It was worth a try." He stepped away from her, making his way out of the library with surprising speed for a man who walked with a cane. "Until next month, Miss French."

Isabelle stared after him, her fingers pressed to her tingling lips. The kiss had been... nice. There'd been some trick to it, some hint of his scent that seemed almost familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Shrugging it off, she got back to work. It was no matter. It was just a kiss.


End file.
